


How to be a Big Time YouTube Star™

by LadyJanriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Shiro's age, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big brother Shiro, Episodic Chapters, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, F/M, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Mostly Crack, Shiro and Keith are adopted brothers in this, allura is rich, lance's family cameos, literally everyone is a dork, prepare yourself angst is coming, there's a plot brewing, this is probably not nearly as funny as I think it is, youtube au, youtuber allura, youtuber hunk, youtuber keith, youtuber lance, youtuber pidge, youtuber shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanriel/pseuds/LadyJanriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt and Shiro announce their retirement from YouTube, Lance decides it's high time he take up the mantle Shiro left behind and become a Big Time YouTube Star™ himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> My first step into the fandom and it's this. I'm so sorry XD This idea spawned from this [post i made a few days ago](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/post/149844688439/voltron-youtuber-au)
> 
> I don't expect to write every chapter in this format, but I wanted to demonstrate what kind of channels some of the guys do and how I planned on writing the youtube videos. There should definitely be some behind the scenes (aka actual writing) in later chapters.
> 
> Unedited. Sorry for any mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/25/18 EDIT: Changed Lance's name from McClain to Alvarez now that he's confirmed Cuban and LM is a bitch about it.

_Papí Caliente joined the chat_

           **Papí Caliente** : Guys

           **Papí Caliente:** guess what

           **Chef Boyardee:** Hey man

           **Cyber Kitty:** hn

 **Papí Caliente:** I’ve decided to make a youtube channel

           **Papí Caliente:** already made an account on youtube and everything

           **Papí Caliente:** add me guys

           **Chef Boyardee:** That’s great bro! What’s your channel gonna be about?

           **Chef Boyardee:** Also, what’s it called?

 **Papí Caliente:** [www.youtube.com/user/CaptainLanceAlvarez](http://www.youtube.com/user/CaptainLanceMcClain)

           **Papí Caliente:** idk yet

           **Papí Caliente:** but I have an idea for a vid

 **Papí Caliente:** imam record tonight

 **Papí Caliente:** imma*

 **Papí Caliente:** pidge can u help me w/ editing?

 **Chef Boyardee:** subbed

 **Papí Caliente:** thx bby  <3

 **Chef Boyardee:** np

 **Papí Caliente:** PIDGE

 **Papí Caliente:** PIDGE!!

 **Papí Caliente:** PIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Papí Caliente:** p

 **Papí Caliente:** p

 **Papí Caliente:** p

 **Papí Caliente:** PIDGE

 **Cyber Kitty:** omfg WHAT

 **Papí Caliente:** help me w/ editing

 **Cyber Kitty:** Editing what?

 **Cyber Kitty:** oh

 **Cyber Kitty:** sure

 **Cyber Kitty:** but for a price

 **Chef Boyardee:** uh oh

 **Papí Caliente:** pidge y u do dis

 **Papí Caliente:** name it -_-

 **Cyber Kitty:** I’m thinking of adding a new segment into my show and I’d like for you to be in it. We’ll play two player games.

 **Cyber Kitty:** Two week trial period, any game I want. I’ll even advertise your channel during the segment.

 **Cyber Kitty:** Deal?

 **Papí Caliente:** Fine

 **Papí Caliente:** but pls be gentle

 **Chef Boyardee:** RIP Lance

 **Cyber Kitty:** Don’t worry Lance, I’ll try to keep the ass kicking to a minimum :3

 **Papí Caliente:** T-T

 **Chef Boyardee:** Here lies Lance, once cool but now dead

 **Papí Caliente:** hey!!

 **Cyber Kitty:** I subbed btw

 **Papí** **Caliente** : sweet thx <3

 **Chef Boyardee:** lol

 **Chef Boyardee:** I’m excited. I hope you have a great time Lance! Making videos is really fun once you get the hang of it.

 **Cyber Kitty:** Welcome to the big wide world of youtube, Lance!

 **Papí Caliente:** thanks guys :D

 

* * *

 

**Allura’s Travel Blog**

Cairo, Egypt – Day 1

 

An image of Allura’s face fills the screen. Her crystalline eyes are bright, filled with inexplicable joy and wonder, it’s almost palpable even through the screen. Her pearly white hair is done up in a gorgeous braided up-do, only a few strands curl around her jaw, framing her beautiful face. Her makeup is immaculate, light and summery. It complements the sepia tone of her skin and the lightness of her eyes and hair.

She holds the camera directly into her face, trying her best to block the blinding rays of sun that warms her skin. There’s a light sheen of sweat dotting her brows. She eyes it quickly before staring back into the camera lens. Her smile does not falter.

“Hello, everyone! Good morning, good evening and good night to all. I am here with my uncle Coran in the great beautiful city of Cairo!”

The camera pans around slowly, taking in the sights of Egypt’s bustling capital.

Allura comes back into view, the beads of sweat gone from her forehead. There’s a proud glint in her eyes and her sweet smile is almost impishly smug.

“We’ll be here for only a few days, but I’ll do my very best to capture the city’s culture for all the lovelies out there. If not, then we’ll just have to come again next time. I promise.”

“Allura!”

Allura turns to the voice. She wields the camera around to Coran, who comes bustling over with a wide smile stretching his weathered face. His red-orange mustache glistens in the light, grossly moisten, though he appears to be unaffected.

“A camel just spit on me! Come Allura! You must see this magnificent creature.”

“Oh Coran –”

The video cuts to black.

 

            Comments • 568

Top Comments

**Captain Lance Alvarez** _1 hour ago_

Damn baby, you so fine even when ur covered in sweat. Also, CAIRO COOL DON’T WAKE UP THE MUMMIES

            Reply •

            View all 100 replies ▼

**Cyber Kitty Gaming** _2 hours ago_

Lol @ Coran

                        Reply • 14 thumbs up

                        View all 4 replies ▼

 

* * *

 

**The Eye of Truth**

Episode Five | What lurks in the woods?

 

The first thing that appears is a dimly lit room. It’s a home office, light up by an array of candles strategically placed around the room. In the center of the room is a mahogany desk decorated with old leather-bound books piled neatly onto the corner and a small collection of decorate skulls placed on either end. Behind the desk is a large, black leather chair and beyond that is a row of book cases lined carefully against the wall. For a moment, nothing happens. The candles flicker, casting eerie shadows along the walls.

Suddenly, the chair moves. It spins around until Keith leans onto the table, his expression hidden behind his intertwined, gloved hands. He looks into the camera lens, his violet eyes dark and unreadable.

The candles cast an eerie glow on his pale skin.

“Hello everyone,” He greets solemnly. “Welcome to _The Eye of Truth._ Today, we will be discussing a well-known conspiracy. One that has haunted the nation for _years._ ”

From underneath the desk, he pulls out a medium sized poster. The image is blurry and discolored, it’s subject distorted from having been enlarged. It’s an image of a large, furry dark creature, wandering about aimlessly in a wooden area.

“That’s right viewers. Today’s episode will be about Bigfoot.” Keith’s expression turns dark. “Fact or fiction?”

The scene of the room cuts away to an image of a three-eyed raven flying against the backdrop of a pyramid. The _X-Files_ theme plays briefly before Keith’s dark office returns.

Keith stands in front of the camera, his arms crossed. He leans against his desk, careful to avoid knocking over a few candles and books. He practically glares into the camera, though there is no malice behind his eyes.

“My name is Keith and I will be your host for today…”

 

            Comments • 1,586

Top Comments

 **Captain Lance** **Alvarez** _15 minutes ago_

Lmfao look at this dork trying to act cool. You still have a long way to go before you can get on my level, mullet boy.

            Reply •

            View all 170 replies ▼

**Takashi Shirogane** _20 minutes ago_

Great video Keith! Very informative. Now I understand why you kept asking me to take you to Spirit Halloween last week. Those skulls are a nice touch ;)

                        Reply • 30 thumbs up

                        Hide replies ▲

 **The Eye of Truth** _19 minutes ago_

Shiro please

                        Reply • 20 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _19 minutes ago_

LMFAO SPIRIT HALLOWEEN what did hot topic run out of skulls?

                        Reply •

            **The Eye of Truth** _19 minutes ago_

+Captain Lance Alvarez SHUT UP

                        Reply •

            **Takashi Shirogane** _16 minutes ago_

+Captain Lance Alvarez Yes, they did.

                        Reply • 1 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _15 minutes ago_

+Takashi Shirogane lmfao

 

* * *

 

**Captain Lance Alvarez**

Poppin’ that Vlogging Cherry

 

Lance’s exuberant smile is the first thing that flashes to life. He adjusts the camera for a moment, zooming in and out of his face until his head appears just right in the center of the screen. He takes his position carefully, eyeing the way he appears on something offscreen. He tilts his sunglasses just a bit down his nose then slips it back on once everything is exactly where he wants it to be. He flashes the camera a debonair smile and tilts the white captain’s hat in greeting before launching into action.

“Hello, pretty ladies and handsome gents. It is I, Captain Lance Alvarez, and welcome to my brand new, first ever youtube channel!” He smiles again, this time a shine sparkles against the whites of his teeth.

“I won’t spoil what kind of videos I’ll be making but trust me when I say they’ll be the _greatest_ thing to grace YouTube since _That Science Channel._ Just you wait ladies, I have a _ton_ of great ideas just waiting to burst out.” He winks at the camera. “But, until then…”

He finger guns the camera and with a click of his tongue, the image cuts to black.

 

            Comments • 3

Top Comments

 **Fire in the Kitchen** _15 minutes ago_

Looking forward to it buddy. Where’d you get the hat?

                        Reply • 1 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _15 minutes ago_

            Spirit Halloween

**Cyber Kitty Gaming** _15 minutes ago_

Whats with that title

                        Reply •

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _15 minutes ago_

Ur too young pidgeot

                        Reply •

 **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _14 minutes ago_

Do you want to get hacked?

                        Reply •

**The Eye of Truth** _10 minutes ago_

Get out.

                        Reply •

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _10 minutes ago_

No >:3c


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> There's actual writing at the end of this, oh my.

_Papí Caliente joined the chat_

_Chef Boyardee joined the chat_

_Cyber Kitty joined the chat_

_Red Samurai joined the chat_

**Chef Boyardee:** Hey guys!

_Papí Caliente set the nickname for Keith to Mullet Boy_

**Mullet Boy:** Lance stop

 **Cyber Kitty:** lmfao

 **Chef Boyardee:** uh oh

 

_Mullet boy set the nickname for Keith to Red Samurai_

_Papí Caliente set the nickname for Keith to Hot Topic Reject_

**Hot Topic Reject:** LANCE

 

_Hot Topic Reject set the nickname for Lance to Still sleeps w/ a teddy bear_

**Cyber Kitty:** LMFAO

 **Still sleeps w/ a teddy bear:** I DO NOT

 **Chef Boyardee:** xD

 

_Hot Topic Reject set the nickname for Keith to Red Samurai_

 

 **Red Samurai:** Yes you do

 

 _Still_ _sleeps w/ a teddy bear set the nickname for Lance to Papí Caliente_

**Papí Caliente:** I told u that in secret T-T

 **Papí Caliente:** how can u betry me like this

 **Papí Caliente:** betray*

 **Red Samurai:** That’s not a secret. Everyone knows that.

 **Chef Boyardee:** Allura knows that. Even SHAY knows that

 **Cyber Kitty:** I have pictures

 **Papí Caliente:** ALLURA KNOWS?!??!?!?!?!?

 **Papí Caliente:** RIP

 **Papí Caliente:** now I have no chance w/ her

 **Papí Caliente:** how culd u keith u betrayedme betrayed my treust, my heart, my soul

 **Papí Caliente:** my spelling

**Red Samurai: -_-**

**Red Samurai:** We are literally dating. Allura is dating Shiro. WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME YOU HAD A CHANCE????

 **Red Samuari:** Unfriend me. Lose my number.

 **Papí Caliente:** never >:3c

 **Red Samurai:** dork

 **Papí Caliente:** <3 <3 <3

 **Cyber Kitty:** -gags-

 

* * *

Fire in the Kitchen

Questions for the Chef - #4

 

Hunk waves warmly into the camera, his smile wide and bright despite the low lighting in the room. Behind him is a plain blue wall padded down with soundproof equipment from top to bottom. There’s nothing else in view, only Hunk in his white apron and the plain blue backdrop.

“Hey guys! Welcome to another episode of ‘Questions for the Chef’, now before I get right into it, I just wanted to say a few things. First off, I’m sorry in advance if this video is shorter than the usual Q-and-A’s. I didn’t get the time to gather enough questions before I started recording. Secondly,” He points somewhere to the right of the screen where an image of Lance’s channel logo is embedded into the video. “If you haven’t heard, my best friend just started his own YouTube channel. He’ll be making up a lot of funny videos for your entertainment once he gets settled in. So give him a big, warm welcome and subscribe to his page! I promise you won’t regret it.”

His eyes suddenly widen, as though an unpleasant thought came to mind. He smiles sheepishly into the camera.

“Or you just might. You can never tell with Lance, but I promise he’ll brighten up your day so check him out, ok? Ok. Next thing is,” He points to something to something unseen on his lap. In the screen, a banner shows up, this time with Pidge’s channel name linked into the video. “Don’t forget to check out Pidge’s channel over at _Cyber Kitty Gaming_. She’ll be kicking some serious butt in League today.”

“Boy do I feel bad for anyone who goes up against her.” He chuckles. “Anyway, I’ll have their channels linked in the description below in case you guys missed it. Oh, and speaking of, since Lance finally has a YouTube channel, you guys can ask him about the origin of my channel name. After all, he’s the reason why my account is named ‘Fire in the Kitchen’. It’s a great story! He’ll _love_ to tell you.”

Something dark flashes in Hunk’s eyes once he’s done, a kind of impish delight that seems reminiscent to a child about to play a prank on their friend. It’s gone in a flash, replaced with determination as Hunk rubs his hands together.

“Alright! Let’s tackle your questions! Question number one,” He pulls out a card from off camera, his excitement building. “And it says…’why is your channel named Fire in the Kitchen’?”

He sighs heavily.

 

Comments • 460

Top Comments

 

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _1 hour ago_

            WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM TO ASK ME?! I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING

                        Reply • 3 thumbs up

            **The Eye of Truth** _1 hour ago_

That’s for sure.

                        Reply • 2 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _1 hour ago_

>>>>>:[[[[[[[[[[

                        Reply •

 

 **Coranic** **the Mechanic** _45 minutes ago_

            Your cream puff secret recipe, I must know.

                        Reply • 3 thumbs up

            **Fire in the Kitchen** _44 minutes ago_

Can’t. It’s a secret. Sorry. ;)

                        Reply •

 

* * *

Captain Lance Alvarez

SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK

 

Lance tilts his shades low enough on his nose for his deep blue eyes to gaze into the screen. He flashes a charming smile to an imaginary audience, the sparkle effect _dings_ against his teeth again.

“Hello again pretty ladies, this is your captain speaking and I’ve got a special treat for you all today. ‘Oh Lance, what kind of treat?’ you ask? Well, it’s this!”

He whirls the camera around to Hunk. His back is faced to Lance, a sturdy set of headphones pressed against his ears. In front of him is three wide-screen computer monitors, each one displaying a different program. The camera catches the cursor moving from one screen to the next, Hunk’s brown eyes are steadily focused on the work he’s doing. His left-hand digs into a bag of potato chips on the desk. He takes a handful and stuffs it into his mouth, completely unaware of Lance’s filming.

In the center of the middle monitor is a freeze frame still of Lance facing the screen.

The camera snaps back to Lance’s face, who’s grinning so wide it looks almost painful.

“Are you excited? Because I’m excited!” Lance’s face shakes as he shifts from foot to foot giddily. “I can’t show you anything more without spoiling the video, but you’ll see. Mark the date ladies! Because your man Lance is gonna rock your world!”

As he fist bumps in excitement, Keith appears just beyond Lance’s shoulder, a perturbed expression on his face.

“Later ladies!”

The video cuts without Lance noticing Keith’s presence.

 

Comments • 25

Top Comments

 

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _30 minutes ago_

            KEITH GET OUT OF MY VIDEO!!!

                        Reply •

                        Hide replies ▲

            **The Eye of Truth** _30 minutes ago_

You could have had Hunk edit me out.

                        Reply • 25 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _30 minutes ago_

Stops talking me u stalker

                        Reply •

            **The Eye of Truth** _30 minutes ago_

                        That makes absolutely no sense. You pestered me to look at your video. You even linked it to me in chat! How can it be stalking when you begged me to look at your video??

                        Reply •

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _30 minutes ago_

I didn’t beg

                        Reply •

            **GuyWhoJustComments** _30 minutes ago_

R u 2 dating?

                        Reply •

 

 **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _1 hour ago_

Go Hunk! Edit that video!

                        Reply • 3 thumbs up

            **Fire in the Kitchen** _1 hour ago_

T.T

                        Reply • 2 thumbs up

 

 **HunkFanatic** _25 minutes ago_

Soooooooooo why does Hunk name his channel Fire in the Kitchen???

                        Reply • 25 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _24 minutes ago_

Idk >:[ ask him!

 

* * *

 

Lance grumbled in irritation. He chucked his phone off to the side, tired and annoyed with the endless strings of comments asking him the story behind Hunk’s channel name. He rubbed his temples, trying his best to assuage the tension pulsating behind his eyes then carelessly flopped onto Keith’s bed with a dramatic sigh. Keith, who sat quietly on the floor in front of his head, sorting out research articles for his next video, gave the lanky boy a partially amused snort.

“YouTube “fame” getting you down?” He teased.

Lance huffed. “Oh hah hah, make fun of me Keith. I’ll have you know that once my channel gets up and kicking, it’ll be _you_ huffing around in my bed.”

Keith raised his eyebrows despite Lance being unable to see his face. “Oh yeah? Gee, I can’t wait.”

Lance wormed his way to the edge of the bed and hung his head beside Keith’s warm body.

“Seriously, though, how am I ever gonna be famous like you guys?”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“We’re not famous. Shiro and Matt, _they’re_ famous. They have 14 million subscribers compared to the rest of us. Well, before they retired anyway. Not sure how the channel is standing these days.”

Lance scowled. He flipped onto his back, keeping his head dangling over the edge so that the floor was the ceiling and the ceiling was the floor. He glared aimlessly at the wall.

“Keith, you have like, one million subscribers. Pidge has _three_ million subscribers and Hunk is about to break his first million. You guys have been on YouTube for almost a year, when am I going to start seeing those numbers?”

“You just started two days ago, Lance. 30 subscribers is already pretty good for two days.”

“Yeah but they’re Hunk fanatics! They keep asking me about his channel name!” He whined.

Keith sighed heavily. “Lance,” Lance turned him inquisitively. Keith leaned into him. Their lips pressed together in a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away after a moment, an affectionate smile worming its way across his dusty pink face.

“You’re a dork, Lance. You’ll get there, just keep trying.”

Lance flipped back onto his stomach, a goofy smile splitting across his face. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Keith’s neck, taking in the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo.

“I’m going to start a war with you on YouTube and see how many of your fans will start following me in your defense.”

Keith stiffened. “Lance no.”

“Lance yes.”

“Lance!”

“I’m doing it, Keith. You can’t stop me.” Lance grinned. He rolled off the bed before Keith could move and dashed out of the room with a sinister cackle.

Keith sank against the bedframe with a heavy groan. He really hoped Lance wouldn’t challenge him over YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a chance to show what Hunk's channel was about, but I ended up writing a Q&A instead. ;w; Just in case I don't get the chance to write everyone's video, this is what they do:
> 
> Hunk runs a cooking channel,  
> Pidge runs a gaming channel,  
> Lance is a random entertainer,  
> and Keith and Allura we already know.


	3. Scaredy Cat Edition: FNAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to learn to update at an earlier time. Also, don't get used to these fast updates. It's because I'm procrastinating on school work and I find writing this Au to be relaxing.
> 
> If anyone has some great ideas for what the paladins should do for their youtube videos, shoot me an ask on [my writing blog](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/ask). I'd really love to hear some suggestions! :)

Cyber Kitty Gaming

Scaredy Cat Edition: FNAF

 

“Heya plebeians!” Pidge greets from the small screen on the upper left corner. The room she’s in is dark and outfitted with soundproof equipment along the walls. The only source of light comes from the computer monitor in front of her and a light off screen. The lamp’s light is strong enough to illuminate her face but darkens the rest of her room immensely.

She grins impishly into the camera, the lenses of her glasses gleaming from the monitor’s light.

“Welcome back to another exciting episode of _my_ favorite segment ‘Scaredy Cat’! Today’s very _special_ guest is my good friend Lance.”

She slides over to the side just as Lance takes her place.

“Hey, guys! Are you sick of my face yet? Because I’ll be taking over your favorite YouTuber’s channels soon enough.” He smiles into the camera, shooting off his trademark finger guns until Pidge shoves his face away with her hand. “Ow! Hey!”

“Don’t do that on my channel.”

“What? The finger guns? That’s my trademark!”

Ignoring him, Pidge stares into the camera, the mischievous light back in her eyes. “I picked a very special game for Lance to play for you guys. The title says it all! I know a _lot_ of you guys have been requesting me to play this game for _ages_ and I really wasn’t planning on doing it. But, I think, Lance will have a LOT of fun with it. It’s called _Five Nights at Freddy’s._ Have you ever heard of it, Lance?”

Lance’s face returns to the screen. She shifts over to the side to accommodate his presence until they’re both sitting comfortably side by side, their faces in the square.

Lance shakes his head. “No. I mean, I’ve heard of the name but I’ve never seen it. I don’t know anything about it.”

Pidge’s expression lights up like a child in Christmas.

“Excellent!”

Lance eyes her suspiciously. “Ooookaaayyy, I’m disturbed. What’s with that look? Is this a scary game?”

“No. Absolutely not.” She says reproachfully, as though offended that Lance would say such a thing. “It’s just a silly game some dude made up on his spare time.”

Lance doesn’t look convinced. “Right.”

Pidge clicks something unseen by the camera. The main screen goes black. Seconds later, another image appears. It’s grainy and filled with static. A menu screen pops up with the game’s title hanging overhead and off to the right is a faint image of an animatronic bear gazing lifelessly on the screen.

Lance reels back in repulsion.

“YOU SAID IT WASN’T A SCARY GAME!” He screeches.

Pidge winces at his tone. She side glances something off screen then shoots Lance an unamused look. “It’s not scary. Unless,” she grins teasingly. “You’re scared of animatronics?”

“You know I am!” His voice breaks, his tone too high. He snaps back to the camera, suddenly remembering they’re both on display for the world to see. He clears his throat, smooth back his hair in an effort to appear cool and draped one hand around Pidge’s chair. “I-I mean, _psh!_ Who’d be afraid of stupid robot animals? Not me. Not Captain Lance Alvarez.”

The glare he gives Pidge when he thinks she isn’t looking is enough to kill.

She laughs. “Nice glare Lance. Have you been taking lessons from Keith?”

“I don’t need lessons from him. Glaring is Keith’s natural expression.”

He looks into the camera again, a devious glint in his eyes.

(Pidge starts up the game while he’s distracted.)

“Speaking of everyone’s favorite little conspiracy theorist, I don’t know how many of you are Keith fans, but I’ll let you guys in on a little secret about Mullet Boy.”

He cups his hands around his mouth in an effort to keep Pidge from hearing.

(She sits back in her chair, a smug smile plastered on her face. The game is open but unattended. The dark room of the security station seems ominously innocent. The only sign of movement come from the game’s revolving desk fan.)

In a voice that is nowhere near a whisper, he says, “Keith watches the Lifetime movie network religiously. Like, no joke. Every day, he turns it on and cries at literally every movie they show. And then he cuddles with his teddy bear to feel better. I have pictures. Check out my channel to see it.”

Pidge snorts. “Keith is going to kill you.”

“He can try!” Lance turns back to the game with a perplexed frown. “Okay so, what exactly am I—?” The rest of his words are cut off by the loud, ear-piercing screech of an animatronic bursting in front of the camera.

Lance screams louder than the robot and nearly smacks Pidge in the face with his flailing arms. He topples over the chair and disappears beyond camera view, his girlish scream muffled by the floor.

Pidge explodes with laughter.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! OH MY GOD MY HEART! ¡ _Mi corazón,_ voy _a_ morir _!_ _Maldita sea_ , Pidge!”

She’s laughing too hard to respond.

 

Comments • 142,939

Top Comments ▼

 

 **The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

Serves you right.

                        Reply • 30 thumbs up

                        View all 40 replies

 

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _1 hour ago_

I am never letting u trick me like that again. I HAD NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!

                        Reply • 2 thumbs up

            **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _1 hour ago_

Woman up, punk.

                        Reply • 96 thumbs up

 

 **Takashi Shirogane** _30 minutes ago_

Lance, I had no idea you could hit such a high note. I’m really impressed!

                        Reply • 30 thumbs up

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _25 minutes ago_

T-T shiro not u 2

                        Reply • 2 thumbs up

            **Fire in the Kitchen** _14 minutes ago_

Lance has a gr8 singing voice

                        Reply •

 

* * *

**The Eye of Truth**

I need to get something off my chest

 

The familiar sight of Keith’s candle light office comes into view. Kieth is sitting in the large leather chair, chin perched on the palm of his hand. He eyes the camera with a serious look, though his expression reveals nothing as to what he’s feeling. He’s staring but not quite _seeing._ It’s like he’s off in a daze, lost in the thoughts storming in his mind.

For thirty seconds, he does nothing but sits there contemplating. The candles flicker quietly, casting long shadows along the bookcases lining his wall. There’s a decorative three-eyed raven perched on top of a fake skull on his desk now and a small tower of books that look to be a part of a fantasy series by his elbow.

He leans back into his chair with a soft creak, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

“I’ve been getting a lot of questions lately.” He begins solemnly. He taps his index finger against his dark red desk. He’s not looking into the camera anymore.

“I don’t normally do Q-and-A’s. I answer what I can in the comments, but too many of you have been asking the same questions for the past three days. I’ve tried to ignore it. Tried to look past it, but I can’t, and therefore, I am here today to explain.”

He inhales noisily through his nose. He stops tapping his finger and stares unwaveringly into the camera, violet eyes dark and stern.

“I do not watch the Lifetime Movie Network nor do I cry when I watch any of their movies. I have no idea what channel that’s on or watch TV for that matter, so I would appreciate it if everyone would _stop_ asking me that _ridiculous_ question! Also,” He breathes in again, as though steeling himself for a hard confession. “I do not cuddle with a red lion.”

He reaches for something under his desk and plops it down. It’s a stuffed blue lion doll.

His gaze is penetrating. “I cuddle with a _blue_ lion. Her name is Blue and she was a gift from someone very special to me.” His stares at the stuffed toy, his expression soft and tender. It disappears the moment he stares back into the camera.

“Be kind to Blue. He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot. Have a good day.”

The video fades to black.

 

Comments • 300,125

Top Comments ▼

 

 **Fire in the Kitchen** _3 hours ago_

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

                        Reply • 200 thumbs up

                        View all 260 replies ▼

 

 **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _3 hours ago_

Subtle Red Samurai. Real Subtle.

                        Reply • 5 thumbs up

            **The Eye of Truth** _3 hours_

Thanks

                        Reply •

 

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _2 hours ago_

Lmfao ur such a poser. Blue’s a girl u dork

                        Reply •

                        Hide all replies ▼

            **The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

I know.

                        Reply •

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _2 hours ago_

u said he bro

                        Reply •

            **The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

You’re an idiot.

                        Reply •

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _2 hours ago_

?????????

                        Reply •

 

 **KeithLuvr20** _1 hour ago_

did anyone else feel like he wasn’t talking bout the lion at the end????

                        Reply •

                        View all 125 replies ▼

 

* * *

 

 

_Papí Caliente joined the chat  
_

_Red Samurai joined the chat_

 

 **Red Samurai:** Lance

 

 **Papí Caliente:** hey bby

 

 **Red Samurai:** Stop.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** : ?????????????

 

 **Red Samurai:** Please stop making comments about me in everyone’s videos. My followers can get over protective. I don’t want you to get hurt.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** lol

 **Papí Caliente:** rly? They’re that fanatical bout u?

 

 **Red Samurai:** They’re weird like that. They don’t know you like I do. They’ll take you seriously.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** I can handle it.

 

 **Red Samurai:** Don’t make me beg, Lance. Please.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** Keith its fine. I can handle it I promise. I’ll win them over with my charm ;)

 

 **Red Samurai:** I’m being serious here!

 

 **Papí Caliente:** I’m calling

 

 **Red Samurai:** No need. I’m sitting on your porch.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Lance spotted his sullen boyfriend sitting quietly on his front porch. His phone had been tucked away since their last text and he turned to the sound of the front door creaking open. Keith patted the spot next to him, silently signaling for Lance to sit.

Lance joined him.

Keith grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers as he pulled it onto his lap as though it were the most precious thing in the world. Lance leaned into him, relishing the scent that was undeniably Keith and wondered what had suddenly gotten into his hot-blooded boyfriend.

“I’m serious about my followers, Lance.” He began, squeezing the boy’s bronze hand. “I introduced Pidge to my channel once and they bombarded her with hate comments for a _week_ until she told them off and threatened to hack into their accounts.”

“Which she did anyway.” Lance chuckled.

“Please, Lance. My followers don’t know we’re dating. If they were upset about _thinking_ Pidge and I was a thing, imagine how upset they’ll be when they find out _we_ are a thing? They’re going to burn you alive.”

“They already suspect something between us.”

“Because you keep instigating me, Lance!” Keith shut his eyes for a moment. He exhaled deeply through his nose, easing away the anxiety nibbling on his nerves. “Do you have any idea how many of my comments are about you? How many people ask if we’re dating? I’ll give you a hint—it’s a lot!”

“If you want me to quit making videos, I’ll stop.”

Keith stared into Lance’s eyes disbelievingly. He shook his head.

“No. I won’t make you do that. You’re having fun and…” Keith nudged him gently, a teasing smile forming across his lips. “I have to admit, I am too.”

Lance’s face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb.

“I knew you were! So does that mean I can make roast videos about you? Because I have this really great idea for one and I’m gonna make it regardless of your opinion. Only because I already did, I just haven’t uploaded it yet.”

Keith groaned. “Oh come on!”

“You can make one about me too! I plan on doing one about everyone, not just you.”

Keith sighed in exasperation. “Alright fine, but nothing personal and nothing real. Putting Blue on the spot like that was mean.”

Lance leaned into Keith and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Tell Blue I’m sorry for doing that to her. I still love her.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“But I love you more, don’t forget.”

Keith huffed, his cheeks suddenly warm. “Shut up already. You talk too much.”

Lance chuckled. Their lips reconnected for another tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> ¡Mi corazón, voy a morir! Maldita sea, Pidge!” = "my heart, I'm going to die! Dammit, Pidge!"
> 
> Some semblance of a plot is forming, oh dear.
> 
> I realize I tagged Shallura in this and there's yet to be any actual Shallura happening. Sorry ;w;


	4. The Rumor Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that changed completely from what was originally written. There was going to be another video in this chapter in which Lance vlog's Allura's arrival in the airport but I decided the chapter was too long already.
> 
> Mind the mistakes, I don't have my usual beta taking a look at these chapters since I'm impatient. ;w;
> 
> Also, shout out to Panffin for telling me about the bigfoot furry thing and subsequentially giving me the idea for a furry video. They're also responsible for the term "Truth Seekers" for Keith's more fanatical fans 8D

_Papí Caliente joined the chat_

**Chef Boyardee:** hey lance

 

 **Red Samurai:** Lance you didn’t answer my question earlier.

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** LOL I think this troll blocked me on twitter

 

 **Papí Caliente:** guys

 **Papí Caliente:** I just had a revelation

 **Pap** **í Caliente:** the most serious of revelations

 **Papí Caliente:** the revelation to end all revelations

 

 **Chef Boyardee:** ooooooooooo

 

 **Red Samurai:**?

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** yeah def blocked me on twitter. Wat a punk

 

 **Papí Caliente:** u kno that vid keith did bout bigfoot three weeks ago?

 

 **Red Samurai:** Yes. What about it?

 

 **Papí Caliente:** so like

 **Papí Caliente:** I was scrolling the web right?

 **Papí Caliente:** I came across this forum right?

 **Papí Caliente:** & on this forum theres like a lot of pics

 **Papí Caliente:** like a lot a lot a lot a lot of pics

 **Papí Caliente:** like a fuckton of pics

 **Papí Caliente:** like ‘holy shit wat have I done’ pics

 **Papí Caliente:** n they weren’t just PICS they were dick pics of animals

 **Papí Caliente:** like animals that are animals but look human kind of animals n I looked it up n realized theyre called furries SO I WAS LIKE WHAT IF BIGFOOT WAS JUSTS OME GUY IN A FURSUIT WALKIN ROUND ONE DAY & SUM GUY JUST TOOK A PIC CUZ HE HAD NO IDEA WHO THIS GUY WAS???????

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** LMFAO

 

 **Chef Boyardee:** uh

 **Chef Boyardee:** u lost me buddy

 

 **Red Samurai:** I don’t get it.

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** LMFAO OMG YES

 

 **Papí Caliente:** pidgy how do u know at im talking bout did u see the forum??

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** I know the internet lance. Who hasn’t seen that forum?

 

 **Chef Boyardee:** Me, I haven’t seen it.

 

 **Red Samurai:** wtf is a furry?

 

 **Papí Caliente:** pidge ur like 12 wat r u doin on a furry porn site?

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** I’m 14 dumbass

 

 **Red Samurai:** UGH LANCE

 

 **Chef Boyardee:** I’m just

 **Chef Boyardee:** I’m just going to leave before this gets out of hand

 

 **Papí Caliente:** IM TELLING MATT & SHIRO

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** tell them & no one will ever find ur body

* * *

**Captain Lance Alvarez  
**

The Rumor Come Out: Does Keith a Furry?

 

A montage of Lance dressed as a captain making various flirtatious poses plays out on the screen to a catchy pop song before the title of today’s episode pops in with a punch. Lance’s charming smile greets the camera once the black title screen falls away, the special sparkle effect added against his teeth.

The scene behind him is familiar. Too familiar. In fact, it’s the same office Keith always records his videos in, only, it’s brightly lit with the room’s ceiling light and all the candle holders have been removed. Keith’s carefully styled desk is chaotic. His books are scattered, the three-eyed raven is on its side and a few of his skulls are turned upside down.

“What up everybody? It’s your boy, Captain Lance Alvarez, bringing you a very special episode of whatever the hell this is,” He greets energetically, flourishing his free hand around to elevate the excess energy running through his veins. He’s more energetic than usual. There’s a cadence to his breath that conveys he’s barely keeping it together and an impish glint in his dark blue eyes.

“As you can already guess by the title, today’s episode is a subject of GREAT importance.” He looks deeply into the screen, his immaculate face suddenly devoid of his usual exaggerated expressions. “I’ve come across a lot of pressing evidence against YouTube’s favorite conspiracy theorist, and quite frankly, it’s brought me great concern. Today, we’re going to find out once and for all if the rumors are true. Is Keith, Takashi Shirogane’s little brother, the eye in The Eye of Truth, my YouTube rival, a true blooded furry? We’re going to find out!”

 

The camera cuts to a scene of a kitchen. It’s rather large and homely, with everything immaculately clean. A tall man stands in front of the sink, humming quietly to himself as he cleans the last of his dirty dishes. In the center of the kitchen is an island and on the island is a pile of animal props. The camera zooms in on a pair of black cat paws and ears.

Lance’s whispers, “I’ve set up a trap for Keith. On the table is a bunch of animal props I borrowed from the Halloween store. If Keith puts on any of those props, we’ll know for sure if he’s a furry or not.”

The camera whips around to his face, though his eyes are more focused on the figure washing the dishes than on the camera itself.

“Okay, I know that’s a really dumb plan but bear with me. Furries can’t resist this stuff, right?” He looks into the camera then. “I mean, I couldn’t leave a pile of explicit pictures in the kitchen. Shiro would kill me. If this doesn’t work, I’ve got a plan B.” He adds hastily before returning the camera to the view of Shiro.

“Shiro, are you wearing an apron?” Lance whispers, more to himself than to the audience.

A door off screen creaks open, startling Lance who jolts the camera in his hands. He hurriedly hides behind the corner, peering the camera ever so carefully to keep the view of Shiro and the kitchen in place.

Keith steps into view with a heavy sigh. He slips off the black book bag from his shoulder and rolls his neck. He looks tired and agitated, as though he had just came back from the pits of hell.

“Hey Shiro,” he says with a hint of confusion. “Why is there a pile of animal props on the table?”

Shiro spares his little brother an amused smile. “Ask Lance. He left them here just a few minutes ago. He said it was for a video he planned on making today?”

Keith groans. “And you let him? You know he’s going to use my office to make his video. He’s going to make a mess.” Keith rubs his shoulders for a moment, still facing the pile of props. “Is he still here?”

Shiro shrugs. “Not sure. He’s been quiet for twenty minutes now.”

Keith murmurs a response, but it’s impossible to make out over the faucet. He turns, hoists his heavy book bag over his shoulder and makes his way toward the camera. The screen jolts from Lance’s panic cuts.

The next frame has Lance looking haggard and breathless, but there’s an accomplished, lopsided grin on his face as he adjusts the camera to his liking. He’s outside the warm hues of the setting sun providing a beautiful contrast against his bronze skin.

“Okay so…” he pants. “…plan A failed. I had to… had to run to—oh god—had to run to Pidge’s place…to print out the pictures but— _phew_ —I got it!” he bends over, nearly dropping the camera in the process. “It’s time for plan B: put up explicit furry pictures all over Keith’s room and watch his reaction.” He looks into the camera again, weary and somewhat sweaty. “I’m in shape. I swear, but I had to run really, _really_ fast to do this. Now to actually get back into Keith’s room.”

 

The next scene is of Keith’s room, covered from ceiling to the floor in explicit pictures. They’re hard to make out from Lance’s vantage point, which is presumably Keith’s closet. Lance is nowhere in sight, but his breathing can be heard from somewhere behind the camera.

“I’m texting him now.” He whispers. “I led him on a wild goose chase earlier so he’s extra cranky.”

Sure enough, Keith’s thundering footsteps can be heard just beyond the door, along with a few creative expletives that are bleeped out for viewers’ sensitive ears.

Keith’s door flies open. “LANCE! I swear if you—” He stops just in front of the closet, his expression hidden. Lance holds his breath in anticipation. Keith releases a noisy exhale as he eyes his disastrous room. There’s a long period of silence in which neither of them says a word. Keith just stands there, his back against the closet and Lance watching him, struggling to keep quiet if the shaking of the camera was to go by.

Suddenly, Keith buries his face in his hands. He inhales then…

“LANCE, IF YOU ARE STILL IN THIS HOUSE YOU ARE DEAD!”

Lance waits until Keith’s angry screaming and footsteps can no longer be heard before he bursts from the closet and tries to contain his laughter. He flips the camera back to his face. He’s read from holding it in and his eyes are glossy from unshed tears.

“Plan B failed but,” He bites his lip, trying to regain his composure. “That was gold.”

“LANCE?!”

“Oh, _shit_ —” Lance’s face is a blur as he dives for the window.

 

Lance is back in his room, sweaty and breathless, but smug nevertheless. He plops into his computer share, careful to avoid the messier parts of his room and focuses the camera on his face.

“Okay so, I couldn’t prove Keith was a furry today, but at least we got to see him in his natural state: angry and annoyed. Truth Seekers like to think Keith is this cute and cuddly emo kid who just needs a hug, but the truth is, Keith is an angry ball of fire that would very much like to punch people in the face. And by people, I mean me. My money maker _is_ my face so obviously, I can’t have that happen.”

_Ding dong._

Lance freezes. He sits up slowly, wide eyes focused on the door off screen. He falls quiet enough for the camera to pick up the sounds of his family downstairs. A few seconds before, _salsa_ played from the radio in the kitchen but has since been lowered in favor for the door.

“ _¡Alguien esta en la puerta!_ ” Someone screams. It sounds like an older male.

 _“_ _¡_ _Abre la puerta entonce!”_ Someone replies—a woman this time.

Lance holds his breath.

There’s a moment of silence as he stares off-screen. He’s completely still, the whites of hie eyes growing larger by the second as a new sheen of sweat beads his brow. The healthy bronze of his skin slowly turns ashen the longer he sits.

“LANCE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!” A new male voice screamed. It doesn’t sound anything like the older male from earlier. It’s lower in pitch, but definitely less gruff.

Lance doesn’t wait. He scrambles for his door before the thundering footsteps of Keith heading for his room fill the air. The camera tilts on its side, catching the scene as Lance shuts the door in front of Keith’s face, who pounds on it like an angry boar.

“Lance, open this door! Now!”

Lance returns to the camera with a terrified smile on his lips.

“Well guys, that’s all for now! I’ll be dead after this recording. I leave all my worldly possessions to my family. Hunk, Pidge, I love you guys. Allura stay beautiful. Shiro, you will always be my idol and I’m sorry your brother is going to jail for murdering me. Monica, Sophia, Nicole do NOT let Miguel and Tulio sell my video games and Matthias,  please take care of little Red for me.”

“LANCE OPEN THE DOOR!”

“Peace out!”

 

Comments • 130

Top Comments ▼

 

 **Allura’s Travel Blog** _3 hours ago_

Oh Lance, your behavior never ceases to amaze me. How come Shiro never wears that apron when I’m around?

                        Reply • 10 thumbs up

                        Hide replies ▲

            **Takashi Shirogane** _3 hours ago_

                        I only wear it when I’m cleaning the house. I can wear it more often if you want. Just for you.

                        Reply • 5 thumbs up

            **Allura’s Travel Blog** _3 hours ago_

Please! You look so cute! <3

                        Reply •

            **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _3 hours ago_

Ew ew ew.

                        Reply • 3 thumbs up

**The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

I should have killed you for the mess you left in my room and in my office, but what I did to you was punishment enough.

                        Reply • 23 thumbs up

                        Hide replies ▲

            **Allura’s Travel Blog** _2 hours ago_

What did you do if I may ask?

                        Reply •

            **The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

Something terrible.     

 **Fire in the Kitchen** _2 hours ago_

RIP Lance. Gone too soon. I love you man.

                        Reply •

            **Cyber Kitty Gaming** _2 hours ago_

Don’t worry Keith. I have bail money.

                        Reply •

            **The Eye of Truth** _2 hours ago_

Thanks Pidge.

                        Reply •

            **Captain Lance Alvarez** _2 hours ago_

T-T u guys r cruel

 

 **A Guy Who Comments** _2 hours ago_

            At 8:35 did that guy just say boyfriend??????

                        Reply • 132 likes

                        View all 150 replies ▼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Allura returns from her trip, Lance vlogs a Shallura moment and the Truth Seekers slowly come to the realization that Keith is off the market.
> 
> Come talk klance and shallura things on [my writing blog](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/ask) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Allura's Vlog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't end up the way I wanted it to. I was hoping to get Allura's touch down into this and end it with Lance vlogging their dinner but what I wrote originally for their dinner didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. But there's some hinted shallura in this chapter with more actual shallura in the next chapter ;w; promise.

**Allura’s Travel Blog**

Vlog 23: I’m coming home!

 

Allura’s beautiful face fills the screen. She’s smiling from ear to ear, more radiant and jovial than all the smiles she’s ever filmed. There’s something more natural to her joy, it reaches her crystalline eyes in a way all smiles should. It makes her almost too beautiful to watch.

“Hello, everyone! My apologies for the video spam the last few days,” She pouts apologetically. The pink gloss on her lips shines brightly under the sun. “I wanted to share my wondrous trip with you all before I’m away from the wifi again.” A strand of curly white hair falls over her eyes. She brushes it aside with delicate, long brown fingers covered in multicolored band aids.

“I have a surprise for all my friends watching.” She smiles again.

Someone calls to her attention off screen, and Allura spends a crucial few minutes of silence allowing her father’s guards escort her across the street. The camera tilts too far upward and catches a glimpse of Coran with his nose in a cookbook as another guard dressed in a black suit physically guides him along. A few more men behind them wheels their luggage around, their identities obscured by dark sunglasses.

Allura’s face returns to the screen once they’re shielded beneath the cascading shadow of a large building.

“My apologies. So the surprise—I’m coming home!” She squeals giddily. “After 6 weeks of exploring Africa, I’m finally coming home. I bought so many wonderful gifts and stories to tell everyone!” A few more curly strands of hair fall over her face as Allura picks up her pace. There are indecipherable murmurs beside her as the guards speak amongst themselves in their native tongue.

Allura nods to a guard off to her side and quickens her pace again.

“It’s been so long, I’m so pleased to be finally heading home. I have yet to upload the rest of my videos, but once I’ve settled into my new home, expect them to be uploaded very soon!”

“Allura the plane!” Coran’s voice calls from somewhere behind her.

She huffs, a penchant of annoyance flashing in her eyes. “Yes, yes Coran! I am hurrying!”

“Sadly, I must depart for now everyone,” She says into the camera. “I will be home soon enough. Bye!”

The last thing the camera captures is Allura’s captivating smile.

 

Comments 249,190

Top Comments ▼

 

 **Captain Lance Alvarez** _30 minutes ago_

ALLURAS COMING HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                        Reply • 5 likes

 

* * *

 

 

_Papí Caliente joined the chat_

_Chef Boyardee joined the chat_

_Cyber Kitty joined the chat_

_Red Samurai joined the chat_

**Papí Caliente:** GUYS DID U SEE ALLURAS VIDEO?!

 

 **Chef Boyardee:** ALLURA’S COMING AND I DIDN’T BAKE HER ANYTHING

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** WHY DIDN’T SHIRO SAY ANYTHING!?!??!?!?!?

 

 **Papí Caliente:** HOW DARE SHIRO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY WIFE

 

 **Red Samurai:** To be fair, Shiro just found out this morning.

 **Red Samurai:** He’s been running around the house trying to get it ready for her arrival.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** wait

 **Papí Caliente:** wat?!

 **Papí Caliente:** for her arrival??? shes staying over??

 

 **Red Samurai:** Well actually, she plans on living with us.

 

 **Papí Caliente:** WHAT

 **Chef Boyardee:** WHAT

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** oooooo shiro u dog u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Red Samurai:** Pidge don’t. I really don’t want to think about Shiro and Allura doing anything like that right now.

 

 **Cyber Kitty:** doing wat keith? All I did was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Red Samurai:** Stop.

 **Red Samurai:** I don’t get why everyones so shocked. They’ve been dating for ages. You know they’re serious.

 

_Papí Caliente left the chat_

**Chef Boyardee:** uh oh

 **Cyber Kitty:** there he goes

 **Red Samurai:**????

 

* * *

 

Shiro was in the middle of scrubbing down his oven when his cell phone rang. With a groan, he peeled off his rubber glove and pinned the phone between his shoulder and ear.

“Hello?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ALLURA WAS MOVING IN WITH YOU GUYS?!” Lance’s ear-splitting shriek pierced into his ear drums. Shiro winced. Of all the times for Lance to call, it had to be when Allura was three hours from landing.

He still had the bathroom to clean and the guest bedroom to make up before her arrival. Entertaining Lance’s idiosyncrasy was not on his agenda for today.

But instead of hanging or excusing himself like he should have done, Shiro signed. “Keith told you.”

“Of course he told me!” Lance cried. “We all found out through chat! Why didn’t you tell us? More importantly, why didn’t you tell _me_?!”

Shiro focused his attention on a particular stain inside the oven. He scrubbed it harshly with a brush.

“Lance, we’ve been over this. Allura and I are private people. We wanted to keep this as a surprise for later. We were going to tell everyone over dinner when she returned.”

Lance was quiet on the other line. It was almost startling. Shiro had expected Lance to carry on with the situation, had prepared himself for a very long and tiring tyrant from the lanky teenager about how it wasn’t right for Allura to move in with two unsupervised males, let alone have her stay at a place where Lance wasn’t always allowed to visit. (Not that Lance _couldn’t_ visit, it was just Shiro didn’t like the idea of leaving his kid brother alone with his boyfriend doing _things_ Shiro didn’t want to imagine them doing.) In fact, Lance had been quiet for so long Shiro wasn’t sure if they were even connected anymore.

He opened his mouth, ready to question if the boy was still on the line when Lance beat him to the punch.

“Are you going to ask her to marry you?”

Shiro nearly dropped the phone in bewilderment.

“Wh-what?” He gaped, slack-jawed. “Lance, where did that idea come from?”

He had to hold his breath. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like it would break out of his chest. Lance couldn’t possibly be on to him. Shiro and Allura had done a good job keeping the progressing of their relationship away from prying eyes.

Being on YouTube for so many years had taught Shiro a thing or two about the importance of a private life and when Allura joined the community a year ago, she too had come to that understanding. They’d been dating for years now, had even lived together briefly before her father whisked her away on a two-year trip.

Now here they were again, ready to embark on a new life together and the only person to suspect a thing was his baby brother’s boyfriend, the _least_ perceptive person in their small little group. Shiro had to hand it to Lance, the boy knew how to surprise people.

“I just had a hunch,” Shiro could practically see the latin boy shrug his shoulders. “Allura looked extra beautiful in her vlog today. She only really looks like that when she’s thinking about you.”

Shiro felt his face heat up from the admission.

“Oh,” He said dumbly. He cleared his throat. “We-well then. That’s, uh, that’s one way to figure it out.”

“Yup,” Lance chimed, popping the ‘p’. “I won’t say anything until you do, but does Keith know?”

“Not yet.”

“Alright. I guess you have your reasons, but if I find out you made Allura cry, you’re in for it buddy!”

Shiro chuckled. “I won’t hurt her, Lance. You have my word.”

“Good.”

“That goes the same to you, Lance. If you hurt Keith in any way—”

Lance suddenly choked on spit. “I would _never_!” He managed in-between coughs.

Shiro snickered quietly. “I know.”

“So… are we taking her out to dinner to celebrate when she gets here?”

“Yes. Tell the gang to meet at my place. We’ll pick her up at the airport together.”

“Yes! See you soon Shiro!”

“See you soon,” He chuckled. Shiro slipped his phone back into his pocket with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit some "world building" into the AU to flesh it out more. And to let you readers know that Allura and Shiro have been dating for quite some time as opposed to Lance and Keith who have only been dating for a year when this AU starts.
> 
> Drop on by [janrielworks ](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/)for any questions or commentaries! I'd really love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Next chapter: Lance (officially) vlogs a shallura moment, Allura's coming home dinner and Coran really, really wants to know Hunk's secret creme puff recipe. And the Truth Seekers.


	6. Allura's Coming Home!!! (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance vlogs Allura's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more written up than I thought, so here's a quick update after a year long hiatus.

**Captain Lance Alvarez  
**

Allura’s Coming Home!!! (vlog)

 

The video opens up without any fanfare. It’s just Lance wearing a beanie over his head and a scarf around his chin. He’s smiling a thousand watt smile, his ocean blue eyes lit in a way it hasn’t been in any of the videos so far. He looks like a child getting ready to meet Santa for the first time. He appears to be walking outside with the red hues of the setting sun as a backdrop.

“So I know I just uploaded a video today, but I couldn’t resist vologging this. For those of you who don’t know, Allura’s coming back! She was out for two weeks on her trip to Egypt but now she’s coming home tonight and we’ve all decided to surprise her with an awesome dinner at a local restaurant.”

He peers into the camera as he walks, his childlike excitement more radiant than the lamp lights surrounding the area.

“I’m so hungry, I could eat a lion.”

“Oh man,” Hunk groans, suddenly appearing beside Lance. “A lion sounds really good right now. Are you recording?”

“I’m always recording.”

 

The scene cuts to later in the day. The sun has officially set and the only source of light comes from the lamps lighting the pathway around the airport as well as Lance’s camera. Lance is just outside the airport with Pidge, Keith, and Hunk in tow. He gives the camera a wink, unbeknownst to his friends, and swings the camera around.

Shiro is up ahead, walking with a pace that conveys a sense of urgency. He’s practically running, with a small bouquet of white lilies cradled in his arms. Lance’s chuckle can be heard behind the camera.

“This is a man on a mission. I haven’t seen him move that fast in ages.”

“Can you blame him? His girlfriend he hasn’t seen in _weeks_ is finally coming home.” Pidge says with a hint of amusement. “I bet you’d be the same way if Keith left for a while.”

“Yeah right.” Lance scoffs.

“He’s right,” Keith’s voice cuts in as the camera continues to follow Shiro into the airport. “Lance is more likely to cry while trying to find my terminal.”

“I would not!”

“Allura!”

In front of them, Shiro breaks out into a full-blown run.

Allura’s familiar face appears behind a sea of people. Her expression lights up at the sight of him. She bolts as politely yet clumsily as possible, through the crowd until she falls into Shiro’s desperately awaiting arms. Their collision nearly crushes the bouquet of lilies in his hands.

“Shiro!” She cries. It’s hard to make out from Lance’s distance, but he zooms in on her face and catches the glimmer of what may be tears falling from her eyes. He lifts her up and spins her around until their lips meet and suddenly, it’s just the two of them in the terminal.

Lance wheels the camera away with a hard jerk. A soft “shit” can be heard amidst the camera blur.

Back to the gang of teenagers, the camera catches Pidge’s dramatic gagging. Hunk sighs as though relieved. He looks away from the couple and discreetly wipes at his eyes. Lance turns the camera to Keith, whose face is soft and warm as he watches his brother embrace his loved one.

“Nice face, buddy.” Lance laughs.

Keith glances at him then at the camera. His violet eyes return to Lance. An almost devilish smirk graces his lips.

Before Lance can say a word, Keith’s gloved hand falls over the camera lens.

“Give them some privacy, Lance.” Keith’s muffled voice says before the scene cuts.

 

The airport is back, but this time Lance is trailing behind Hunk and Coran. Ahead of them is Pidge, Shiro, and Allura. Shiro pulls Allura’s luggage along, listening with rapt attention as she tells them stories about her trip. In Allura’s hands is the slightly crushed bouquet of lilies. She cradles them like they’re the most precious thing in the world and the smile gracing her lips has yet to disappear.

Behind them, Coran gives Hunk a look. He side glances Lance and the camera then looks at Hunk again. It’s hard to make out what any of them are saying due to the noise of the airport.

“You’re still video blogging?” Keith’s voice mutters from off camera. “How do you still have battery left?”

“Wow Keith, who even says ‘video blogging’ anymore?” Lance laughs. “And for your information, I fully charged this camera before coming out here specifically to capture everything!”

“You’re going to miss out on everything if you keep vloggng.”

The camera suddenly zooms in between and Hunk just as Shiro and Allura intertwine their fingers together.

“Look at that Keith. They’re so gross. Look at that PDA. Flaunting it everywhere. GET A ROOM YOU TOO!”

Allura shouts back a reply that makes Lance laugh but it’s impossible to make out over the loud roar of an overhead plane.

“My hands are cold,” Lance says once the plane flies by. “I won’t be able to record the dinner at this rate.”

“Good,” Keith says, though not unkindly. “Here, let me help you.”

There’s a rustle. The camera’s image jerks and bounces as though Lance were shifting hands until it settles back on the group again.

“Better?”

Lance sighs contently. “Yeah, that’s better.”

“If you put the camera away, your left hand won’t freeze.”

“Okay, okay, jeez. I get the picture.”

Lance whips the camera around to his face, though the movement is ungraceful and blurry. Keith’s face falls into the screen with his but he quickly moves out of the way and Lance shifts the camera so that it’s only him.

“Sorry guys! Mullet says it’s time to stop so I’ll see you guys around later. Peace! Say by Keith.” He turns the camera to Keith, whose lower face is hidden by a plaid blue scarf. The tips of his nose is pink from the cold. He almost glares into the camera.

“Bye,” he says dully.

* * *

 

Comments • 368

Top Comments ▼

 

 **Valeriesmalerie** _3 hours ago_

Wow. Way to be a dick and vlog something so personal. Shiro doesn’t want his business up on the internet like that. If ur his friend u should delete this shit right now

                        Reply • 280 thumbs up

                        View all 10 replies ▼

 

 **TruthSeeker** _3 hours ago_

How can any1 stand u omg

                        Reply • 120 thumbs up

                        View all 8 replies ▼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard the creators consider Allura to be a teenager. What a lie they're living :')
> 
> On an unrelated note: I want to thank the influx of comments I received in the last few weeks about this story. I don't know how anyone is finding this story considering it's been bury underneath all the klance fics out there, but thank you.


	7. Allura's Coming Home!!! Part 2 (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance continues to vlog Allura's home coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Lance!!
> 
> I have work in thirty minutes so I apologize for any weird errors or rushed work. I had this part written down for months but finally found enough motivation to type it up. 
> 
> I wanna give out a shout out to turntechgod head, neon_gray, Zotizo, Vorpal_Kokoro and Gayasstransdude for giving me youtuber suggestions in a previous update. I've done some research and came up with some ideas for this story and it's all thanks to you guys! Also, my bad if I wrote your username wrong, I'm in a slight rush.
> 
> Chapters 6 and 7 weren't meant to be broken up but... I dont know why they ended up as seperate vlogs........ ANYWAY ENJOY

**Captain Lance Alvarez  
**

Allura’s Coming Home!!! Part 2 (vlog)

 

The room they’re in is dark and noisy. The camera adjusts to the lack of lighting, though it’s still hard to make out who is speaking among the chatter of voices.

The camera is on a table, gathering a great view of everyone involved.

Lance and Keith sit side by side. Across from them are Hunk and Pidge. Coran sits next to Hunk and Shiro is next to Keith. Sitting at the very end of the table, and subsequently, the center of the camera’s focus is Allura. She’s enraptured by Shiro’s conversation, their menus left forgotten and discarded in front of them as Shiro gestures wildly, much to Allura’s amusement. Pidge’s face is hidden behind her menu while Hunk seems wrapped up in deciding his meal.

Lance adjusts the camera slightly, twisting it in a way that captures them all in the frame perfectly. Coran gives two thumbs up to the camera before focusing his attention onto Shiro and Allura, the former now blushing in embarrassment while Allura’s laughter is drowned by the cacophony of chatter.

Keith turns to Lance, a radiant smile on his lip that dies the moment he catches Lance fiddling with the small vlogging camera.

“Would you stop vlogging already? We’re at dinner.” He says, loud enough for Lance—and subsequently the camera—to hear but not enough to grab the other’s attention.

“I’m trying to document Allura’s first day back, Keith,” Lance explains with a tone that makes Keith roll his eyes.

“What for?”

“For the viewers! Duh.”

“What viewers?” Pidge quips, not bothering to hide the terribly impish smirk on her lips. “You have, like, ten subscribers.”

Lance glowers, appalled. “For your information, I have exactly 350 subscribers on my channel right now.”

The surprise that flashes across their face is genuine. Even Hunk puts his menu aside and turns to them, a crease between his brows.

“Wow, Lance that’s… that’s really quick.”

Pidge narrows her eyes suspiciously. “Where are all these subscribers coming from?”

Lance shrugs. “They’re mostly Keith’s followers I think. Like some of their names are obvious, but I think the rest is word of mouth. My “Keith is a furry” video went viral for a bit.”

Keith doesn’t appear too happy with that statement. He doesn’t look annoyed, only concerned.

He sighs. “I told you to take that down.”

“No way man! It's my best video yet!”

“Lance,” Allura calls. The four teens sit at attention. Allura’s smiling at Lance, but it’s not the radiant beauty she gave when she announced her arrival. It’s more like a motherly smile, a smile that held a lot of pride and gratification. It makes Lance almost melt the moment their eyes lock. A goofy grin spreads across his face until Keith nudges him in the ribs.

“Yeah?” He says instead.

“I noticed you joined the youtube community.” She says. “Coran watched your videos whenever we had WiFi. They’re quite funny.”

“Really?” The smile he flashes is far too bright for the camera to properly capture. “Thanks, guys!”

“Oh yes, I thought they were quite hilarious,” The older man chuckles. “Especially your last one. You and Keith should consider making skits together. They would be golden!”

Lance beams at the idea. Keith doesn’t appear to be charmed but he doesn’t flat out reject it.

The image cuts once the waiter appears.

 

They’re back in the car by the next scene. In the front seat is Coran and Hunk, the duo muttering in harsh whispers as Coran takes a turn at a light. Neither of them notice the camera, too enthralled by their top secret conversation.

Lance carefully tilts the camera around to Pidge, who is fast asleep against Keith, her cat headphones still pressed over her ears as she practically drools on the older boy’s shoulder. Lance raises the camera high enough to catch the quiet couple in the back seat. Shiro and Allura are out cold, their bodies resting against the other as the long, emotional day finally settles into their bones. Shiro has his face pressed against the window while Allura sleeps soundly on his chest. His arms are wrapped around her body, her fluffy white hair splayed against her back, her tight curls now soft like the ocean waves. Like Pidge, Allura is practically drooling on Shiro’s shirt, brown arms hanging limply off the side of the seat.

The camera pulls back, the movement surprisingly gentle despite being in a moving vehicle.

Lance’s face finally comes into view, although he’s awkwardly off center, as though he were holding the camera uncomfortably with one hand. Keith’s head rests heavily on his shoulder. He has one arm wrapped around Pidge, holding her close, while the other is out of the camera’s view.

The camera shakes unstable for a moment. Lance’s serene expression morphs into one of horror before his face disappears from view. The camera tips forward—an image of a pale hand and a brown one holding hands against the car seat flashes briefly on screen—until Lance’s expression returns. He stabilizes the camera and puffs out a relieved breath.

“Sorry,” He whispers. “Hard to vlog with one hand.”

Keith murmurs incoherently into his shoulder. Lance bites his lips for a moment. He waits for a second, two seconds, three, then murmurs: “Goodnight. Sweet dreams.”

The video cuts to black.

 

Comments • 275

Top Comments ▼

 

 **Keithluvr20** _3 hours ago_

WERE THEY HOLDING HANDS?!??!?! ARE THEY GOING OUT?!?!??!?!

                        Reply • 100 thumbs up

                        View all 85 replies ▼

 **TruthSeeker** _3 hours ago_

OH HELL NO DID YOU SEE THAT SCENE AT 6:25?????? PRETTY FCKING SURE THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS RIGHT THERE

                        Reply • 120 thumbs up

                        View all 48 replies ▼

 **Keith fanatic123** _2 hours ago_

I hope this is a joke :’) cuz this bout to go real bad

                        Reply • 25 thumbs up

                        View all 13 replies ▼

 **A Guy Who Comments** _85 minutes ago_

i smell a conspiracy theory

                        Reply • 200 thumbs up

                        View all 135 replies ▼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back on a later date to properly edit this chapter. If anything does not make sense, please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! Nothing much happens in this chapter except for badly translated Spanish and Veronica's appearance. I wanted to drop an update because all the interest in I received from the "bad things happen" bingo game from Tumblr inspired me to take a look into this story again.
> 
> On that note: I'll be periodically cycling through the chapters to add minor changes to the story. I wrote this back when there was only one season in the series, but now that we're 6 seasons in with a possible 7th season in August, I'm going to be adding other characters as the story progresses. The biggest change I made was that I changed Lance's name from McClain to Alvarez. After reading Lauren's post about "not thinking too deeply" about Lance's heritage, I was like "Fuck that shit, Imma make him hella Cubano" but since I'm Boricua, he's gonna sound like he's from the wrong island LOL
> 
> FYI: If any reader who studies Spanish wants to correct the Spanish in this chapter, please do! I much appreciate it!

Lance laid sprawled along the length of his messy bed with a heavy groan. His head hung listlessly on the side of the bed, his skin tone turning darker and darker as blood rushed into his scalp. Beside him sat Keith, typing away on his laptop—a new script for his next video, Lance presumed.  
  
Keith spared the Cuban boy an amused smirk before turning back to his notes.  
  
“You’re the one who invited me over. Don’t tell me you’re bored of me already?” He joked.  
  
Lance scoffed. “No way, babe! I could never get bored of you.”  
  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
  
Lance’s expression darkened. He flipped onto his stomach and perched his chin uncomfortably against his knuckles, his slender brows wrinkled. Keith’s cellphone laid abandoned by the older boy’s thigh. Its screen is black, as it always is when Keith devotes his time to Lance, but it’s not the phone that Lance really sees, it’s the messages sitting in his inbox that stick out the most in his mind’s eye.  
  
“Lance?” Keith turned him, suddenly worried. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
“What? Oh nothing, sorry. I dozed off for a second there.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed.” The dark haired teen quipped. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or what?”  
  
Lance sat on his knees, his mind racing. “Right, I’m having s hard time coming up with ideas for my videos.” He opened his mouth to say more but snapped it shut. He didn’t like lying, not to Keith—especially not to Keith—but he didn’t want to get the boy involved.  
  
Keith was a popular YouTuber, just like Shiro and Matt before him and just like Pidge and Hunk are. They already had so many things on their plates, Lance’s problem felt like childish drama. The truth was, Lance had a lot of ideas for his channel. It was just... everyone seemed to hate him.  
  
“Uh, didn’t you say you wanted to add some challenge videos into your channel?”  
  
“Y-yeah, but I can’t come up with any.” He lied. Lance fell back into his mattress, suddenly weary. Quietly, he muttered, “s’not like it’ll make them like me better...”  
  
He heard the soft clicks of Keith’s laptop keyboard stop. Keith turned to him, mouth moving to form a question when the bedroom door burst open. It slammed to the side of the wall with an unpleasant bang.  
  
“AHAH!” Lance’s older sister announced, pointing a finger at them. “Y’all are fucking!” She accused dramatically.  
  
Keith and Lance exchanged perplexed glances.  
  
“Wow Keith, if I knew we were having sex, I wouldn’t have complained so much.”  
  
“No, you would’ve complained anyway.” He teased. Lance felt his face heat up.  
  
Lance turned his attention to Veronica, who leaned against the door frame, a look of smug satisfaction on her face.  
  
“What are you doing barging into my room, Veronica?”  
  
She blew a pink bubble from her lips. It snapped with an obnoxious _pop!_ “You two got too quiet for mamí’s tastes so she sent me up here to make sure you weren’t doing the horizontal tango.”  
  
“The... what?” Keith queried.  
  
“We weren’t fooling around,” Lance pouted, the entirety of his face burning. “Besides, there’s absolutely no way we’d do that here!”  
  
Keith frowned in confusion. Veronica quirked a perfectly styled eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, _mira eso, un mentiroso_.” His sister drawled. “I’m not stupid, Lancito. You and Keith probably tiddlywinked all over the house by now!”  
  
“Oh my god!” He screeched. “Stop saying that!!”  
  
Keith his face behind his laptop, the tips of his ears suspiciously red. Veronica laughed.  
  
“Am I right? I have a bet with Marco about this, tell me if I’m right.” She suddenly froze. “Actually no, don’t tell me because then I’m going to have to bleach my bedroom.”  
  
“Shut up Veronica!! I don’t need this right now! I’m trying to think!” Lance pleaded. He buried his face into his palms and groaned.  
  
“Think about what?”  
  
“Lance needs help thinking up challenges for his channel,” Keith supplied helpfully. “He’s in a rut.”  
  
“Oh, why don’t you do a makeup challenge?”  
  
Lance bolted upright, stunned. “Huh?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. “A makeup challenge. Those are popular right? And you’re good at makeup.”  
  
Keith turned to his boyfriend with brows raised into his hairline. “Since when were you good with makeup?”  
  
“It’s a long story,” Lance said. “Thanks, Veronica, that’s actually a good idea.”  
  
“Of course it is. I’m full of them.” She chuckled. Her dark blue eyes fell on Keith for a moment. Her smile darkened impishly. “ _Pero Lance, si vas a tener relaciones sexuales, asegúrese de Keith tiene protección_.”  
  
Lance screeched in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! And if you're interested in more langst, klance, other angsty shit -- check out my [Bad Things Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931797/chapters/34739813) document for the completed prompts!


End file.
